1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a bed for persons who are sick or require nursing care, comprising a bed frame, in which a preferably adjustable insert or frame for supporting a lying body is disposed, and a lifting frame, which carries the bed frame and is provided with a lifting device for lifting and lowering the bed frame, wherein said lifting device comprises a plurality of foot supports, preferably four of such foot supports, and the bed frame is provided with depending carrying supports, wherein each of said carrying supports is provided at its bottom end with a foot roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bed for nursing care is revealed in Swiss Patent Specification 167,118. That bed comprises a bed frame, in which an insert for supporting a lying person is arranged, and a lifting frame, which carries the bed frame and is provided with a lifting device for lifting and lowering the bed frame. The lifting frame comprises four foot supports. The bed frame is provided with depending carrying supports. A foot roller is provided at the lower end of each carrying support, specifically at the bottom end of an outwardly and downwardly extending bracket.
Belgian Patent Specification 544,248 discloses a similar bed, which comprises a bed frame and a lifting frame and in which foot rollers are connected to the bed frame and disposed beside the carrying supports.
British Patent Specification 1,233,521 and the corresponding German Patent Publication 17 66 522 show a bed that comprises a bed frame and a lifting frame and which comprises rollers connected to the lifting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,375,096 discloses a bed in which the depending carrying supports are provided with foot rollers, which are disposed beside the carrying supports.
British Patent Specification 1,117,105 shows a bed in which foot rollers are connected to the bed frame and extensible foot supports are provided beside the foot rollers.
In the previously described beds, the foot rollers are always visible, and are always exposed to external influences.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve the external appearance of a bed of the kind described first hereinbefore.